Sukoshizutsu
by Allyen
Summary: Com o dia dos namorados, sentimentos novos começam a desabrochar nos corações de Tanuma e Natsume. Às vezes, um pouco de egoísmo e um pouco de paciência fazem as coisas se moverem... Pouco a pouco.  Tanuma/Natsume especial de Valentine's Day


_**Sukoshizutsu**_

_14 de fevereiro. _Aquele dia nunca representara algo em sua vida. Para ele, era apenas uma data em que todos da escola estariam em euforia. Os meninos, a espera do presente das garotas. E elas, na esperança de serem correspondidas. Mas Natsume, diferente de todos, nunca esperaria algo durante esse dia. Até este ano, claro. Este ano, o primeiro que Natsume passaria com seus amigos. Acabara de acordar de uma noite agitada. Aparentemente, os _youkais_ da região andavam agitados há dias por algum motivo desconhecido. Nyanko-sensei parecia estar envolvido e chegara em casa quase ao amanhecer, por isso Natsume teve de ser extremamente cauteloso com os outros dois youkais desconhecidos que apareceram durante a noite para que lhes devolvesse seus nomes. Então, mais uma vez, sua noite de sono fora comprometida.

Porém, acordar naquele dia não foi uma tarefa difícil. Mas, diferente dos outros dias, o casal Fujiwara parecia estranhamente eufórico. Touko-san o chamou no horário de sempre e ele se arrumou o mais rápido possível, mas quando chegou na mesa de café, foi recebido por sorrisos que pareciam conter mais do que demonstravam.

_– __Estou saindo! __–_Terminava de calçar os sapatos e se despedia de Touko-san enquanto recebia seu lanche, mas, desta vez Shigeru-san parecia ter ficado para se despedir dele.

_– __Faça uma boa viagem, querido. __–_Ela entregava o lanche sorrindo, e Shigeru-san estava a seu lado, sorrindo da mesma maneira que no café da manhã.

_– Boa sorte, Natsume. –__ Então Natsume compreendeu do que se tratava. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar até a altura de suas orelhas e pescoço, não podia acreditar que os dois estavam esperando que recebesse algo hoje!_

O caminho até a escola ocorreu como normalmente. Natsume ainda bocejava pela noite de sono perdida, e suspirava irritado com um certo gato que insistia em seguir-lhe desde que deixou a casa.

_– __Sensei, espero que não esteja planejando me seguir até a escola._

_– __Tolo! Eu sou seu guarda-costas, certo? Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho!_

_– __Guarda-costas aproveitador! Eu sei que está apenas interessado nos chocolates! Não arrume problemas, seu gato comilão!_

_– __Eu não sou comilão, preciso apenas de uma alimentação mais balanceada! Você não sabia que está faltando açúcar na minha alimentação?_

_– __Eu já disse, gatos não comem doces!_

_– __E eu já disse que não sou um gato!_

Nyanko-sensei, como de costume, estava acompanhando-o a escola. Mas obviamente não era por um motivo nobre, e sim apenas para se aproveitar da chance e ver se ganhava alguns chocolates. Ouvira Taki falando disso a semana inteira. Também estava ansioso. Natsume estava ocupado puxando as bochechas de Nyanko quando um barulho estranho interrompeu a _amigável _conversa dos dois. Algo vinha do bosque.

_–__Sensei!_

_– __Eu sei!_– Nyanko não perdeu tempo e voltou a sua enorme forma original e posicionou-se em volta de Natsume esperando um ataque. Natsume se alarmou sua com a atitude.

_– __Não foi isso que quis dizer. Calma!_– Ele balançava as mãos em sinal de calma, mas o guarda-costas não parecia ouvi-lo. Ainda mais aquando um barulho chamou a atenção de ambos novamente, mas, desta vez, acompanhado de uma luz forte.

_– __Não precisa se preocupar, criança humana._– A voz era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e segura. – _Não pretendo fazer-lhe nenhum mal__._

Natsume foi arremessado no chão e caiu rente à árvore mais próxima. Abriu os olhos para encarar a figura à sua frente. Era aparentemente uma mulher, mas usava uma máscara. Tinha um ar seguro, que não emanava perigo, mas Natsume permanecia atento. Nyanko já tinha retornado à sua forma de gato, e agora olhava emburrado para a situação.

"_Ela conseguiu se defender do sensei?!_"

_–__Quem é você? _– Natsume perguntou, levantando-se. Não tinha a intenção de ser grosso com a youkai, mas ela o arremessara sem aviso prévio e não parecia sentir medo de Nyanko, então por via das dúvidas era melhor tomar cuidado.

_– __Você é Natsume-sama, não estou certa? _– A youkai o observava. – _Ouvi rumores de que um humano por aqui com esse nome tinha a habilidade de ver espíritos. Pelo que parece, eles estavam certos. Preciso de sua ajuda._

_–__Ignore, Natsume. Não precisamos nos envolver nisso._

_– __Espere, sensei. Deixe-me escutá-la._– Ele a olhava atentamente. Não parecia ser uma má "pessoa". Mas, como já tinha se enganado antes, achou melhor tomar um pouco de cuidado. – _No que, exatamente, precisa de ajuda?_

_– __Nessas redondezas... Existe um homem chamado Tanuma. Quero encontrá-lo. Preciso falar com ele._

"_Tanuma?! O que uma youkai iria querer com o Tanuma?_"

_– __O que você quer com ele?_– Natsume estava alterado, mas tentou ser o mais educado possível – ainda que sem sucesso, pois estava preocupado. A atitude da youkai pareceu mudar com isso. Um clima frio os envolveu com um vento forte aparecendo de repente.

_–__Não preciso contar a você, criança malcriada! Apenas ajude-me! _– A youkai avançou para cima de Natsume com fúria, mas Nyanko interviu.

_– __Não disse?! Você só se mete em problemas!_– O gato já estava novamente em sua forma youkai e empurrava Natsume para trás. Ele lançou um olhar gélido para a youkai. – _Não se atreva a se aproximar de minha presa!_

Nyanko, usando seus poderes, causou uma cegueira momentânea na youkai e aproveitou para fugir com Natsume para perto da escola. Este, agora assustado, não conseguia parar de pensar no que a youkai estaria tramando. "_O que ela queria com Tanuma?_" Será que ele havia se metido em uma armadilha e não contou para Natsume para não preocupá-lo? Ou talvez... ele ainda nem soubesse que isso estava acontecendo. Talvez não soubesse que há uma youkai à sua procura. Natsume não poderia deixar Tanuma a mercê do perigo desse jeito. Ele tinha que arrumar um jeito de resolver isso. Sozinho.

Durante as primeiras aulas, Natsume permaneceu pensando sobre isso e não prestou atenção no que ocorria a sua volta. Ainda não sabia como afastar a youkai sem alarmar Tanuma, e mesmo que entendesse que o amigo talvez estivesse escondendo algo para sua própria segurança, faria de tudo para evitar que Tanuma fosse envolvido, caso não soubesse. Permaneceu em seu próprio mundo até perceber Nishimura gritando seu nome enquanto acenava as mãos freneticamente. Já estavam no intervalo e Kitamoto também havia se juntado à conversa.

_– __Nee, nee, Natsume, diga, quantos chocolates já ganhou hoje?_

_– __Hã? _– "_Ah, sim, hoje é 'esse dia', certo?_" Havia se esquecido completamente. – _Ah... Nenhum. E você, Nishimura?_

_– __Hee, que sem graça! Eu _**_ainda_******_não ganhei nenhum, mas estou esperando a Taki-san! Tenho certeza de que ela preparou um especialmente pra mim!_

_– __Hahaha, se você diz..._– Natsume adorava o jeito descontraído de Nishimura. Fora o primeiro amigo que o aceitara na nova escola e, mesmo não sabendo do que podia ver, ainda sabia de sua _esquisitice_ e não ligava, portanto era um amigo muito especial. – _E quanto a você, Kitamoto?_

_– __Eu ganhei de uma garota do primeiro ano. __–_ Nishimura comia calmamente seu pão e sequer olhou para os dois enquanto respondeu. Isso o fez perder a expressão extremamente engraçada e surpresa de Nishimura, que levantou-se derrubando seu lanche.

_– __Você consegue acreditar?! Até ele consegue ser mais popular! __– _Nishimura apontava para Kitamoto revoltado e este, que pela primeira vez encarava o amigo depois de sua primeira mordida, só ria enquanto tentava não se engasgar.

_– __Mas, Nishimura, você não disse que esperaria pacientemente o da Taki? _– Natsume fazia graça do amigo, primeiro surpreendendo-o, depois fazendo-o cair na rizada. Os três permaneceram rindo de besteiras e conversando aleatoriedades até que sentiram outra pessoa se aproximar. Ao perceberem quem era, os três calaram-se.

_– __Natsume-kun! _– Sasada estava nervosa. Olhava para baixo e mantinha as mãos para trás. – _Toma, esse é pra você! _– Ela entregou um pequeno e enfeitado embrulho rosa à Natsume. O garoto recebeu surpreso, sem saber o que fazer quando ela simplesmente colocou o embrulho em sua mão.

Os outros dois rapazes também permaneceram olhando a garota sem entender. Ela começou a se movimentar nervosa e avançou para cima dos garotos.

_– __E esse é pra você, Kitamoto-kun, e esse aqui pra você, Nishimura-kun._– Disse a garota, enfatizando no último um leve desgosto. – _Chocolate obrigatório._

_– __Obrigado, Sasada. _– Agradeceu Natsume por fim, livrando-se do constrangimento e surpresa momentâneos e disfarçando-os com um sorriso que a fez corar.

_– __Chocolate obrigatório? Você também não tem graça, líder da classe! Mas espera... o do Natsume é diferente do nosso! O que isso quer dizer?_– Nishimura apontava para mão de Natsume que, por sua vez, só levantava as mãos em sinal de inocência.

Kitamoto interviu e os três acabaram caindo na gargalhada, mas ainda a menina só ria sem graça. E assim, o intervalo passou e Natsume acabou se esquecendo, ainda que por um momento, do _incidente _de horas atrás. Horas depois, faltando apenas alguns minutos para o horário de saída, Natsume lançou um olhar perdido para fora da janela. Nisso, percebeu uma movimentação estranha nos galhos da árvore mais próxima.

_– __Natsume, talvez você queira contar para a classe o que de tão interessante vê do lado de fora da janela que não o permite prestar atenção em minha aula._– O professor chamou a atenção de Natsume.

_– __Ah... eu... desculpe. _– Natsume estava incrivelmente corado pela segunda vez no dia e curvou levemente a cabeça, desculpando-se com o professor enquanto o restante da sala ria. – _Não vai voltar a acontecer, desculpe. _– Mas, assim que o professor o deu as costas, ele olhou novamente. Porém, diferente de instantes atrás, não havia mais nada lá. Definitivamente algo estava acontecendo, e ele tinha que descobrir o que era logo.

Após o término das aulas, Natsume correu o mais rápido possível para olhar a árvore que via da janela. Porém, quando chegou lá, como esperado, não encontrou nada. Ele arrastava os pés na grama pensando no que fazer quando percebeu alguém se aproximar.

_– __Natsume-kun, o que está fazendo? _– Taki aparecera repentinamente por trás.

_– __Taki... Nada, apenas confundi uma coisa. Não está acontecendo nada. Mas... o que está fazendo aqui? – Ele desconversava nervoso. Era relativamente bom em mentir, pelos anos de prática que não se orgulhava, mas na frente de seus amigos mais íntimos aquela tarefa parecia quase impossível. Eles sempre percebiam quando havia algo de errado, ainda que nunca suspeitassem do quê. A menina o encarou por alguns segundos e depois suspirou._

_– __Estava te procurando, toma. _– Taki lhe entregou um embrulho caseiro. –_Queria lhe entregar mais cedo, mas não pude, e como o Tanuma-kun teve que sair mais cedo, acabei perdendo a oportunidade..._

Natsume agradeceu meio constrangido o presente. Não esperava receber outro chocolate, mas estava feliz, feliz por ser importante para os amigos. Mas tinha certeza que quando chegasse em casa Touko-san e Shigeru-san o interpretariam errado. Mas _quando escutou a frase da amiga ressoar em seu ouvido, sentiu um gosto amargo na boca._

_– __Espera, como? Por que Tanuma teve que se ausentar?_– Natsume agora estava definitivamente preocupado. Não era possível que algo estivesse acontecendo na escola e ele sequer suspeitava, certo? E Nyanko-sensei também estava por perto, não era possível que-

_– __Bem... Ele começou a se sentir um pouco mal, disse que estava resfriado._– Taki inicialmente se surpreendeu com a reação de Natsume. O garoto tinha o olhar perdido e estava agitado, como se quisesse se mover dali, mas estivesse preso. Por um momento sentiu-se confusa, mas, quando compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, sorriu. – _Sabe, acho que deveria ir vê-lo. Sabe como é... ele pode estar realmente mal... Ou pode ser que não seja ___**apenas **___um resfriado..._– Ela enfatizou o_apenas_ com uma expressão preocupada. Observava curiosa a reação de Natsume.

Natsume deu por si trancado-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Não ouvia mais Taki e nem preocupava-se com os demais. Sua mente parecia estar em branco, ao mesmo tempo que corriam por ela pensamentos terríveis que o deixavam sem saber o que fazer. Os temores de Natsume pareciam certos agora. E o que faria se estivessem? Ele cruzou os braços e começou a movimentar-se de maneira nervosa. Tinha que ir ver Tanuma!

_– __Obrigado, Taki!_– Por fim decidiu se ausentar, deixando a menina rindo sozinha da reação do amigo.

Natsume já não estava pensando muito bem. Ele queria chegar à casa se Tanuma o mais rápido possível, e nisso nem pensou em sua segurança. Se estivesse mais atento, perceberia que era uma má ideia tentar fazer isso sem a presença de Nyanko-sensei, mas a essa altura já tinha perdido a lógica e o senso há muito tempo. Em sua cabeça, só restavam perguntas se Tanuma estava bem. Ao chegar perto da casa de Tanuma, já na floresta de Yatsuhara, um pouco mais calmo, Natsume percebeu finalmente que alguém o seguia. Não _alguém_, mas _alguma __coisa_.

_– __Quem está ai?_– perguntou, olhando para trás, mas ninguém o respondeu.–_Quem estiver aí, apareça! _– insistiu Natsume, olhando atentamente ao seu redor. Quando olhou novamente para sua frente foi surpreendido pela youkai.

_– __Olá. _– Ela sorria. Mas não de um jeito sarcástico, e sim meio que... "_feliz...?_"

_– __O que está fazendo aqui?_– Natsume estava desconfiado. Desconfiado da youkai e de seu jeito estranho. Ela não parecia ser do mal, mas não iria arriscar a segurança de Tanuma. – _O que quer?_

_– __Já lhe disse antes, criança humana. Preciso de sua ajuda. Sinto muito como lhe tratei da ultima vez. Mas veja bem, é difícil para um youkai do meu nível, prestar-se à semelhante ato... humilhante. Pedir ajuda à um humano. Mas não tinha mais alternativas. Não poderei partir em paz se não fizer isso._

_– __Partir em paz...? O que..._

_– __Vejo que não tenho mais alternativas, certo? __– _A youkai suspirou. _– __Preciso que entregue um agradecimento a um monge de um templo perto daqui. Fiquei sabendo que seu nome era Tanuma. Por ser monge e um templo, mesmo com meus poderes não posso me aproximar o suficiente. Mas, mesmo assim, preciso agradecer. Ele é um monge, mas um tempo atrás fez algo que ajudou um amigo muito precioso meu. Preciso lhe agradecer. E fiquei sabendo que hoje era a data que os humanos costumam agradecer uns aos outros presenteando-se com ele doce estranho feito de cacau... Então, queria pedir para que entregasse a esse monge por mim e lhe transmitisse meus agradecimentos. _– A youkai terminou de falar e entregou um embrulho arrumado de maneira desengonçada para Natsume. Ela parecia sincera.

_– __Tudo bem, eu faço. Mas... devo agradecer em nome de quem?_

_– __Meu nome não é importante, afinal, duvido que ele se lembre de mim. _– A youkai deu um meio sorriso. – _Além disso, não acho muito seguro dar meu nome tão livremente ao dono no Livro dos Amigos__. _– Completou com um sorriso sarcástico. –_Obrigada, criança humana..._

Natsume acompanhou com um sorriso a youkai que desaparecia na sua frente. Jamais imaginara que o assunto pudesse se resolver de maneira tão simples. Talvez se tivesse dado um pouco mais de atenção e não tivesse ficado tão nervoso quando ela falou em Tanuma... Que, no final, nem era o Tanuma_de verdade_. Não era Kaname, e sim seu pai. Natsume estava se sentindo ridículo. Por que estava reagindo daquele modo? Tentando afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, Natsume seguiu seu caminho para a casa de Tanuma. Mas por quê, afinal, Tanuma estaria se sentindo mal então?

Chegando à casa de Tanuma, Natsume encontrou o monge varrendo a frente do templo. Sua expressão ao ver o garoto era curiosa, mas logo juntou as sobrancelhas.

_– __Olá, como vai? Ora, se não é Natsume-kun! Veio visitar o Kaname? Sinto muito, mas ele está doente e..._

_– __Na verdade, também vim lhe entregar isso. De uma amiga. Ela disse que é um agradecimento. _– Natsume entregou o embrulho ao monge.

_– __Um agradecimento? Mas... por que ___**você**___ está me entregando? __– __Ele alternava o olhar entre o embrulho curioso e o garoto._

_– __Ela é um pouco desajeitada e... bem, ___**por circunstâncias**___, ela não pôde lhe entregar o presente pessoalmente. E pediu que lhe agradecesse. _– Natsume estava na defensiva. Não saberia o que responder se o monge insistisse. Ele percebeu o desconforto de Natsume.

_– __Entendo. Se a ver de novo, agradeça por mim._– O monge sorria. Natsume sabia que provavelmente o monge desconfiava de algo, mas decidiu ignorar.

_– __Agora, sobre o Kaname-kun..._

_– __Ah, sim, como ia dizendo, ele está doente e..._

_– __Pai, o que há com essa agitação ai fora, está acontecendo algo? __– Tanuma apareceu na porta vestindo um Kimono simples, mas estava abatido. Isso fez com que Natsume se preocupasse mais. – __Ah! Natsume! __–_ O rapaz pareceu se animar com a presença do outro, e foi caminhando vagarosamente em sua direção. – _O que ouve? Por que está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_– Seus olhos estreitaram-se. Agora era Tanuma que o observava preocupado.

_– __Bem, eu soube que você teve que sair cedo da escola,então eu vim... __–_Natsume agora observava o chão sem jeito de encarar nenhum dos dois. Não pensara na desculpa durante o caminho e agora sua mente estava em branco demais para inventar algo.

_– __Mas a Taki não falou que estou resfriado? __–_ Tanuma exibia um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto.

_– __Bem, falou, mas... __– _Ele mordeu levemente o canto do lábio inferior e levantou a cabeça para encarar Tanuma. Tanuma de primeira não estava entendendo muito bem a situação, mas logo percebeu o que a amiga fizera.

_– __Bom, de qualquer jeito, é uma boa hora, tinha que lhe entregar uma coisa e não sabia como. Ainda bem que está aqui._– Ele desconversou. Tinha entendido a oportunidade que Taki lhe dera, e não pretendia desperdiçar. –_Vamos, entre._

_– __Kaname, não acho uma boa ideia. Natsume-kun pode pegar seu resfriado._

_– __Pai, tudo bem. É rápido, ele não vai pegar._– Tanuma lançou um olhar praticamente implorando ao pai. Ele entendeu.

_– __Tudo bem, apenas um pouco... __– _O monge suspirou derrotado.

Quando entraram na casa, Tanuma caminhou com Natsume para seu quarto. Arrumou um lugar para acomodar Natsume e, logo depois, pôs-se a procurar algo em seu armário. Após encontrar, envolveu-o-o discretamente com as mãos e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Natsume agora estava mais tenso do que preocupado. Já estivera várias vezes no quarto de Tanuma anteriormente, mas geralmente estavam esperando Nishimura e Kitamoto ou resolvendo algum problema com algum youkai. Agora, essa proximidade o deixava inquieto.

_– __Então, o que precisava me entregar?_– Natsume perguntou desviando o olhar enquanto colocava a bolsa a seu lado.

Tanuma permaneceu observando Natsume por um tempo. Parecia confuso, como se esperasse que Natsume lhe desse uma resposta a uma pergunta que não tinha sido feita. Ele olhou novamente sua mão pensativo e respirou fundo entregando um embrulho caseiro à Natsume. E então voltou a observá-lo.

_–__Toma, é para você._– Disse por fim, encarando Natsume com uma expressão séria.

Natsume pegou o embrulho das mãos de Tanuma surpreso. Depois, já com o embrulho em suas mãos, começou a ficar vermelho. Por que estava reagindo assim? Só por que Tanuma estava lhe dando um chocolate? Aliás, por que Tanuma estava lhe dando chocolate no dia dos namorados? Pensar na possibilidade o deixou mais vermelho ainda. Porém, Tanuma não estava gostando nada dessa reação.

_– __Mas olha, Natsume, eu ainda estava confuso se deveria lhe entregar ou não._– Tanuma parecia confuso, mas olhava sério para Natsume. – _Quando a garota me entregou pedindo para que lhe desse isso eu-_

_– __Espera, uma garota lhe entregou isso pedindo que me desse?_– Natsume precisou interromper. Aquilo o havia atingido como uma pedra, ou até mais forte. Seu coração doía. Por que estava se sentindo assim?

_– __Sim, mas olha__–_

_– __Com licença. _– Natsume se levantou e saiu do quarto. Aquilo era demais para ele. Já não sabia porque estava se sentindo assim, mas queria se livrar dessa sensação. Queria ir dali.

_–__Natsume!_

Natsume andou o mais rápido que pôde, sem rumo, apenas querendo se afastar do tempo e daquela sensação. Quando percebeu, já estava longe. Havia passado pelo pai de Tanuma e nem se despedira. Mas isso não importava mais, queria sair dali. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, apenas queria livrar-se daquele sentimento. Era como se se sentisse traído, apesar de saber que isso não tinha nada com a situação atual. Por que estava reagindo daquela maneira tão ridícula? Tudo que Tanuma havia feito era lhe repassar um chocolate! Estava frustrado consigo mesmo por ter reagido assim. E ele estava feliz quando pensou que era Tanuma quem estava lhe dando um chocolate. Mas Tanuma não era uma menina, por que motivo faria uma coisa assim? Parou de correr quando seu corpo começou a pedir ar.

_– __Natsume, espera! Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? O que aconteceu?_– Tanuma também estava ofegante e confuso, e acabara de acalmar Natsume. Porém, todas as suas dúvidas desapareceram quando viu o rosto de Natsume. Ele estava vermelho e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Estava chorando. Sua mente pôs-se em branco.

_– __Eu... eu não sei! De repente fiquei irritado e... tive que sair dali! Me desculpe, eu... _– Natsume balançava as mãos como se não soubesse onde esconder o rosto, então Tanuma afundou a cabeça de Natsume em seu peito em um delicado abraço.

_– __Okay, okay... Calma, me desculpe. Eu não sabia que iria lhe incomodar tanto assim me meter em sua vida. Desculpa. Não vai acontecer de novo__. _– Tanuma afagava a cabeça do menor, meio constrangido consigo mesmo, resistindo aos seus maiores impulsos de depositar um beijo ali. Natsume, por sua vez, afastou-se de Tanuma. _Isso estava errado_.

_– __Não, não é isso! Você entendeu errado, eu..._

_– __Você...? __– __Tanuma o encarava sério, já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo._

_– __Eu fiquei irritado quando vi que o presente não era seu. Quer dizer, eu estava feliz de ter recebido, mas você na verdade só o estava repassando... Me desculpe se estou sendo confuso, eu só..._

Tanuma observava a reação de Natsume sem saber o que fazer. Estava com medo de estar entendendo tudo errado e confundindo as coisas. Não permitiria a si mesmo perder o amigo. Mas, por via das dúvidas, precisava contar.

_– __Natsume, posso dizer a verdade?_– Ele deu uma pausa e observou a reação do outro, que apenas voltou seu rosto e consentiu. – _Eu estava entregando aquilo, mas estava prestes a pedir que não o abrisse. Quer dizer, eu não queria que recebesse chocolates de outra pessoa. Não 'esse' tipo de chocolates. _– Tanuma passou a mão pelos cabelos e puxou Natsume novamente para perto. – _Eu sei que é egoísmo, mas quero que aceite apenas o meu. __– _Tanuma tirou um embrulho do bolso e entregou à Natsume.

O embrulho era simples, estava embrulhado em um papel quadriculado verde e era pequeno, mas o embrulho pareceu a coisa mais especial que Natsume já recebera na vida.

_–__Isso é..._– Natsume observava fixamente Tanuma, que agora vermelho escondeu o rosto no ombro do menor.

_– __Não me olhe assim..._

_– __Okay..._– Natsume agora sorria. Não sabia que tipo de expressão mantinha em seu rosto, mas divertia-se em pensar que causava aquele efeito em Tanuma. Nunca havia experimentado esse tipo de sensação em sua vida, mas estava adorando. Apertou um abraço na cintura de Tanuma, que, por sua vez, retribuiu.

_– __Obrigado, Tanuma..._

Tanuma apenas apertou um pouco mais o abraço. Ele desejava que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Algumas árvores mais longe, um grupo de youkais observava a cena.

_– __Madara... O que está acontecendo? _– Hinoe estava irritada. – _Então é ___**ESSE **___tipo de chocolate? Você nos convenceu de que essa era uma forma de agradecimento dos humanos! Preparamos tudo isso para nada! Aposto que você só estava interessado nos doces, não é, gato comilão?!_

Hinoe e os youkais de Yatsuhara que costumam sempre recorrer à Natsume para resolver seus problemas haviam preparado chocolates e uma festa para agradecer o amigo por sugestão de Nyanko-sensei.

_– __Não me culpe! Não é como se soubesse disso. E eu não sou um gato!_

_– __Mas mais importante... quem é esse garoto e o que pensa que está fazendo com ele? Natsume é a cara da Reiko! Não posso deixar isso acontecer! _– Hinoe choramingava irritada.

Enquanto os youkais seguravam Hinoe, e ela discutia dom Nyanko, os dois continuavam alheios àquela confusão e àquela floresta. Apenas aproveitando seu momento a sós...

_**FIM.**_

Natsume-amor especial de Valentine's Day porque meu OTP merece

Espero que gostem, é a primeira coisa que escrevo depois de... mais de um ano orz MAS criticas também são aceitas :)

Obrigada por ter lido até aqui. E um obrigada especial pras minas do twitter que deram um apoio especial e sem ele não estaria aqui e- /cof Q


End file.
